1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hollow composite bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composite bicycle component to obtain a lightweight composite bicycle component.
2. Background Information
In the bicycling field, bicycle component manufactures are constantly trying to develop bicycle components that are lighter without sacrificing strength. In the past, many bicycle components were manufactured with solid members. For example, in the past, front crank sets often used solid crank arms that were forged metal members. These solid crank arms can be quite heavy depending on the material. Also in the past, bottom brackets and hubs often used solid metal axles. In more recent years, these solid metal axles have been made from lighter weight metal alloys and/or have been constructed as tubular members in order to reduce weight. In addition, various bicycle components have been made to include one or portions of a hard plastic material or a fiber reinforced material in order to reduce weight.